shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Agni
Agni is a daughter of Strife and Asura and one of the powerful Holy Dragons who ruled the Universe from their throneworld of Drago. The youngest daughter, she was swallowed along with most of her siblings by her father at birth, as he feared Adam’s prophecy that he would be killed by one of his children as he had killed Adam. She grew to maturity inside him, and was eventually released by her younger brother Rao who managed to defeat Strife in single combat and drive him off. Instantly taken with the dashing Rao, she became his constant companion and was by his side through much of the early days of the War with the Elder Dragons. However, she was eventually overshadowed by Shiva, whose talent as a warrior lead Rao to trust her as his second in command. Agni was devastated as she watched Rao and Shiva grow closer over the campaign. After overthrowing the Elder Dragons, Rao declared himself God King and made Shiva his queen, and Agni was bequeathed a quadrant of the Universe referred to as the Eastern Kingdom. When the gods discovered the Drow and used them as raw materials for their two new servant races, Agni took charge of the Ogres. In honor of their patron goddess, they would call their homeworld Agnar after her. She always stayed close to Rao, playing off of his monstrous libido and encouraging his darker nature, which Shiva generally attempted to control. She became Rao’s mistress, and bore him a son called Rend, whose vicious nature lead him to be called God of War. This caused a great rivalry between her and Shiva, and she was often soundly thrashed by her smarter and more powerful sister for her willfulness. Unable to take her frustrations out on Shiva, Agni would instead jealously attack those mortals who Rao had ravaged and the resulting children, punishing them for drawing the attention of her beloved brother. This lead her into conflict with an elven princess called Allura, who Rao had seduced and who gave birth to the demigod, Gaia. Astonished that the boy possessed power beyond many full-blooded gods despite his half-breed nature, Agni sought to eliminate him. However, he mistook the assassins sent to kill him as toys and killed them. Agni attempted to recruit Shiva into her vendetta, but Shiva refused saying she considered her husband’s indulgences with mortals to be of no consequence, and only turned her wrath on other immortals who attempted to work their charms on him. Agni would become Gaia’s greatest enemy, though her fear of Rao’s reprisal (he had already expressed interest in this half-breed son) prevented her from ever acting against him herself. Gaia's greatest strike against her was when he broke into the Holy Order's main temple on the Eastern Kingdom's capitol, the planet Akeron to steal a holy relic. Because of the Holy Festival of Agnis, priests from all over the Eastern Kingdom would make a pilgramage to Akeron to honor Agni, who would appear before her followers to reinforce their faith. Disguising himself as a priest so he could move around freely, he was swept up in the fervor when Agni herself showed up at the temple. Not recognizing him (as they had never met in person before), Agni selected Gaia as her “sacrifice” and took him to her chambers so he could satisfy her. Gaia ravaged her for days before the body of the priest he had taken the robes from was discovered. He managed to make good his escape with the relic, thanking Agni for her hospitality. Outraged, she considered going to Rao to demand vengeance, but rescinded when she thought of how she would lose face for being tricked. She eventually got her revenge by tricking Gaia into releasing the beast Karkas that was imprisoned on his home planet of Arus. In order to protect Arus, Gaia seemingly gave his life defeating the creature. Unfortunately for Agni, this proved to be what was called the "Little Death" and he re-emerged as a fully developed God. Afterwards, he was brought by Rao to Ultima who received him with great fanfare. For living such an exemplary life and meeting his end in a heroic battle, Rao allowed him to join the Dragon pantheon, making him the only demigod to ever earn a place on Ultima. The God King forbid any further reprisals against his son, forcing even Agni to drop her vendetta against him. As the eons passed, Agni would continue much as she always had, overseeing the Eastern Kingdom and seducing Rao away from Shiva at every chance she got. She took part in the Eden War, mobilizing many of her loyal ogres in that conflict and supporting the Emperor of Nod acting against her son Rend and niece Aurora who supported Eden. When it became clear that Rao was drawing the war out for his own amusement, she conspired with Shiva to she seduce Rao. With his attention taken up by his wife and mistress, the forces of Nod were able to finally overcome Eden. Much later, she would watch helplessly as Shiva went mad with power and began destroying everything. Thinking Rao dead in his battle with her, Agni saw no reason to continue living and merged her life force with the other gods in order to grant Shine the power to stand against Shiva. Like the other gods, Agni was able to transform into a magnificent dragon with bronze skin. In her elf form she was the smallest of her sisters, but still voluptuous with a pleasing figure. Her hair was short and often wildly tussled, and her expression was often angry. She was the most aggressive of the Holy Dragons, and loved battle. However, she was often hindered by her own impatience and fiery temper. While she was famous for her cruelty and vengeful nature, she deeply loved Rao. She demonstrated extreme loyalty to him even under dire circumstances. When the other Dragons, sick of his tyranny, managed to bind and imprison him, it was Agni who turned on the others and released Rao, allowing him to regain his throne. Unfortunately for her, Rao only truly loved Shiva, and while he was happy to sleep with Agni whenever the opportunity offered itself, and was admittedly fond of her, he would never return her feelings. 'Techniques' 'Fire Dragon' Among the Holy Dragons, Agni took control of the element of Fire, which allowed her to create, control, or become flame. At Agni's level of control she could manipulate flames as hot as stars. By infusing herself with Fire Element, Agni's generic god powers took on flame like qualities. Fire Breath: Agni would expel a powerful burst of fire from her mouth. Fire Warp: '''A technique to teleport from one place to another. Owing to her element, she would appear to appear and disappear in a burst of flame. '''Fire Sense: A technique that granted the power of telepathy. Using Fire Sense, Agni could read and control the minds of others. Backed by her Aura, she could even control whole populations. Fire Move: A technique that granted telekinesis. When boosted with her Aura she could control objects even on distant planets. Fire Make: Using Fire Make, Agni could rearrange molecules to create whatever matter she could think of. 'Ultimate' Phoenix: Agni shapes her flame into a giant phoenix which she launches at a target, burning it to a cinder.